


Starshine

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [40]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, M/M, Near Death, Near character death, No Character Death, Panic, Panic Attacks, Soul Selling, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Sans would do anything to save his brother. Anything.





	Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> welp this got a little intense lol i promise no one actually dies??
> 
> for silverdragonms over on tumblr ^^

The machines beeped in monotonous tones, the glowing IV that dipped beneath his brother’s gown to where he knew the soul rested making his own chest itch with phantom pain. Sans watched, every single moment more painful than the last, as his brother’s chest struggled for every breath. Every bone is wrapped, a few of them in casts or raised up in overly uncomfortable poses that, to Sans, only seem to serve the purpose of making everything look way worse. 

 

Which, he wasn’t sure how this could get any more bad than it already was. He was struggling to stay calm and here as it was, his own breaths hitching in his throat, his sockets itching hot with unshed tears. A panic attack wanted to rip through him and lay his sanity to waste but he held it barely back, because his brother needed him.

 

The last time Papyrus needed him, he wasn’t there. And now his brother might die, and it’d be his fault. Not the driver that hit him as he walked across the road, drunk as they may have been. Not the humans that didn’t call for an ambulance right away, even as his brother bled out on the sidewalk. It would be his, because when Papyrus was hit he’d been calling Sans for a ride home, so he wouldn’t have to walk through the rougher parts of town after dark. 

 

Sans had been out. Didn’t matter now what he was doing, who he was with, what mattered was that he’d muted his phone. And Papyrus was going to die because of it.

 

Sure the nurses tried to give him hope, tried to tell him that his brother would pull through. But he’d seen the way the doctor had looked at the charts. He’d checked Papyrus himself when he’d burst into the room, the nurse trying to pull him back but like hell anything would keep him from his brother.

 

Papyrus was strong, stronger than anyone Sans had ever known, stronger than Sans could ever be. But no one was strong enough to heal wounds this extensive after they’d lost their last hope. If anything, Sans had killed his brother.

 

Time stretched on and on, the beeping losing meaning in the wash of otherwise silence that crowded his mind. The nurses came and went, checking vitals and throwing him this look filled with so much pity and concern that it made bile rise in his throat. He didn’t deserve to be looked at like that. No one should care about him, not with what he’d done.

 

At some point he found himself standing by Papyrus’ bedside, hands tightly holding on to the sheets in a death grip as tears streamed from his sockets. “I’m so sorry, Paps…” his voice came out broken, his hands trembling as tears fell down, making the sheets damp. Wincing, he began patting away the wetness, growing more and more desperate before two arms wrapped under his own, pulling him away, he screamed, at first, bit and tore and scratched and kicked to get away, to get back to his brother, but the next thing he knew he was outside, in the sunlight, his chest heaving as he tried to get a breath of air.

 

“Breathe, starshine, I’m with you, just breath.” The voice was deep, rough, with that air of nasally under bite that made Sans relax into the other’s arms, though the tears didn’t stop. Fell simply held him, the smell of smoke and cinders calming Sans more than anything his lover could say. Fell’s leather jacket creaked under his grip, Sans burying his face in the other’s chest as he sobbed.

 

It took a long time for him to calm down, but by the time he had the sun was lower in the sky and they were no longer by the hospital. Instead they were outside Sans’ apartment, Fell trying to herd him up the stairs to the door. Dragging his feet, Sans let him bring him inside, though every particle of dust in him begged to shortcut back to the hospital. Fell sat him on the couch, grabbed the blanket off the back and wrapped it around him, before settling in beside him.

 

There was silence for a moment, before Sans glanced up and found Fell staring at him, that constant burning fire that maintained in his eyelights glaring at him. Looking away, he didn’t wince as Fell huffed.

 

“So, are you going to tell me why you were panicking at your brother’s bedside?”

 

Sans didn’t flinch. He didn’t. But, haltingly, brokenly, he explained what’d happened. How Papyrus was hit by a drunk driver, taken to the hospital in critical condition, and Sans hadn’t been notified until the next day. How he’d shortcutted to the hospital in a panic and how he’d been escorted out for another day because he’d attacked a nurse. How Papyrus had looked when he’d finally been able to get a good look at him.

 

How it was his fault.

 

The look Fell had given him at that admittance was scalding, but Sans couldn’t help but still feel it was the truth. It was his fault, Papyrus was going to die and it was all his-

 

He stopped. Stopped breathing, stopped seeing, hearing, existing, all in the moment it hit him. He could make Papyrus live. All he had to do was ask, make the deal given, and Papyrus would live. Staring up at Fell with empty sockets, Sans opened his mouth with a creak. 

 

“Heal him.”

 

Fell squinted, his face drawn in his confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Sans’ eyelights returned, along with translucent tears. “Heal him. I know you can, I know you can if I make a deal, what will it take, do you want my money? I don’t have a lot, but I’d give you anything, I’d give you my sou-” Fell’s hand nearly smacked over his mouth, leaving a tingling burn where his phalanges touched bone.

 

“Don’t say it. Not when you might be stupid enough to mean it.” Fell said, harsh even as concern lit his eyes. Sans shook his head, pulling his hand down.

 

“I do mean it. I’d give you… that, if you saved my brother. I’d give you anything, anything, including that.” When Fell looked away, clearly unsure, Sans squeezed his hand, closing his eyes as tears streamed out. “Please, Fell… I-I can’t live with him dying because of me.”

 

A mouth touched to his forehead, the kiss warm and soft. “Alright, starshine.”

 

Sans breathed a sigh, the relief blinding him even as Fell took him into his arms. Whatever happened now, his brother was safe. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't obvious lol Fell was a demon ;)


End file.
